


If I was Wrong

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Sexual Tension, emotional denial, tatto mates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your birthmark is a tattoo and your soulmate has the exact same, Gavin is left to figure out which of his co-workers truly gets him flustered. Because he's quite literally going to go insane if he doesn't sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

_As a child, he had been curious. Nothing very adult-like. He'd simply asked about the intricate, crescent shaped tattoo on his father's neck._

_"It's a special mark, Gavin," the man had said, holding the toddler as small fingers brushed the design. "Just like yours is." To make his point, the man had tickled the youngster just above his left hip, smiling at the squeal that escaped his son's lips. "Your mum had one exactly like it."_

_"Did you get them after you married, papa?" Gavin asked, tilting his head._

_The old man shook his head. "No, son. We were born with them. Just like yours."_

_Gavin glanced down at where his pajama shirt had ridden up, fingers running over the strange, almost tribal cat-like shape that marked his skin in a dark green. "Will it look like mine?" he asked, looking up at his father. He was given a nod. "Will it be green, too?"_

_His father shrugged. "I can't answer that for sure, love. Just know that once you feel the bond, find out who it is, and love them with everything. Understand? You lose them and you lose everything."_

_Gavin nodded, tilting his head. "Is that why we're at Gramma Free's?" He gained yet another nod and a kiss on his head before he was led to his room and tucked in._

"Yo, Gavin, wake your ass up!" the familiar sound of his best friend had Gavin jerking awake from his dream as he flailed and fell from the chair. 

"The bloody hell, Michael?!" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes as the pain jumped his adrenaline and kicked his mind into gear. "How about next time just do it quietly."

"I don't think I could do you quietly, Gavin," Michael retorted. Although he knew Michael was just kidding, Gavin still blushed a bit and looked down. 

"Shut up," he grumbled, reaching for his chair. "Did you stay at my apartment last night? I thought Geoff was taking you back to your place."

"Duh. I was too wasted to drive, so I crashed on your couch." Michael said. "So what were dreaming about that had you damn near crying?"

"I wasn't crying, Michael," Gavin retorted before jumping a little as Michael stood over him and brushed the back of his hand and drew it back to show Gavin the faint shimmer of tears he had wiped away. "I'm okay, Michael, honestly."

"Whatever man. Come on. It's a half hour drive to work and you've got twenty minutes to get ready before we have to leave." Michael answered, urging Gavin up and towards the bathroom. "Don't make me time you."

Unable to argue with the other man, Gavin groaned and let himself be led to the door, although he'd never admit how nice it felt to have Michael's hands on his lower back.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, not that this isn't fun and all, but you're being really quiet." 

The sound of Michael's voice had Gavin snapping from his mind. "Sorry, Michael."

"What did you dream of?" Michael asked, turning his blinker on to turn into the building where they worked. "I've known you for a while now, and I've never seen you act so out of it." he replied. He drove around the building and slid the car into a parking spot, parking the vehicle before locking the doors. 

Gavin turned to look at the other man. "Really? Michael, I'm fine. Honestly." It was a lie if he'd ever told one, and he moved to unlock the door. "Let's just go to work."

"Gav, come on. You don't really expect me to believe that, do you? Talk to me." His words got a pause from his friend and he smiled. "I won't tell anyone." he assured. He watched Gavin for a long moment, before a sigh passed his best friend's lips. 

"After work, okay?" Gavin replied. "We have to film a let's play today, and Ryan wants us all to try that new Assassin's Creed." he said. "You can come over tonight and we can talk. Deal?"

Michael rolled his eyes, hitting the unlock button. "Alright, but don't forget the party for Ray."

"Why would I miss Ray's party?" Gavin asked, blinking. "I'm fine." At least he hoped. But being at work kind of conflicted him. Everyone was so close that while Gavin felt his mate - the one person in the world whose mark matched his - was among them, he could never tell which one it was from. The four main choices he could determine were either Lindsay, Ray, Geoff and [although he hated to admit it] Michael. As they walked in, the familiar smells of the RoosterTeeth headquarters had him relaxing, forgetting for a while that he'd ever had the dream about the memory. And work gives him that escape. The filming for the let's play was put back in order to change it to another game, and by the end of it all, Gavin had entirely forgotten about anything from the morning and was really looking forward to the party for his friend. The group was heading out of the building and to the cars while chatting, all ready to get drunk and have fun for Ray's birthday. Gavin, in a normal fashion, rode with Michael. Had Gavin remembered about Michael wanting to know about what he'd dreamed about, he would have been relieved that the other man seemed to have forgotten. As it were, both men just enjoyed the time as they headed to the bar where the group frequented more often than not. Nothing could happen to change the good mood everyone had. Or so Gavin was hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is super short, I know. But I hope it can suffice while I argue with myself over how well I write everyone in the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from alittlemoreheart on tumblr. Hope this first part is good, because I fail at writing in this fandom.


End file.
